We Never Should Have Let Them Dance
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: Two people share a dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding, someone can't tear their eyes away. Challenge Entry. ONESHOT. ReadReview!


We Never Should Have Let Them Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of its affiliations. See author's note below for a complete list of things I do not own.

Ginny Weasley danced with her now ex-boyfriend and the savior of the wizarding world at her eldest brother's wedding. She breathed in the scent of him and smiled trying to snuggle closer to him in his warm arms, wanting to melt in his familiar embrace.

"Hem, hem," a female voice coughed behind her.

Harry's body went stiff and she jumped a bit.

"Hermione," Harry looked relieved at the sight of her, "thought you were Umbridge for a second there."

"Certainly not," Hermione laughed.

Ginny looked up at Harry's face and did not like the way his eyes swept over the brunette's form.

"Was there something you needed, Mione?" Ginny asked innocently, dropping the hated nickname.

"Actually," Hermione smiled up at Harry, "I was wondering if I could cut in?"

Harry stepped back from Ginny and closer to Hermione, extending a hand to her, "Of course."

Ginny scowled and crossed her arms as their hands clasped together, his large and her petite, entwining as one.

"You don't mind do you, Gin?" she asked, Ginny smiled insincerely back at her.

"No," she replied, as neutrally as possible, "no, you have a good dance. I'll just get some punch."

She watched scowling again as the two of them began to dance. Her body pressed against his, while his arms wrapped around her tightly. They were lovely together.

She backed off the floor, never lifting her eyes from the pair.

Hermione had leaned her head down on his shoulder, Harry rested his own a top her head.

"Boisson?" one of Fleur's cousin's offered, walking by with flukes of champagne.

Ginny didn't speak, but merely grabbed one and sipped it, watching as Harry lowered his head to whisper something in Hermione's ear, making her giggle.

Hermione tipped her head up to Harry's and there noses nearly touched. Ginny was having difficulties breathing.

She watched as Harry's hand rose from Hermione's waist and up, resting on the ribbon she had pulling her wild hair back from her face. Their faces grew serious and Harry spoke to her, gently tugging on the ribbon. Hermione's bushy brown hair fell down into her upturned face and the couple stared at each other.

Ginny gulped down the remainder of her champagne, allowing the warm bubbles to warm her cool running blood.

The song changed to an even slower ballad. A song all about fighting your feelings and forgetting why, as the singer sang, Harry pulled Hermione closer and closer to his frame.

Ginny glowered at the pair, as they clung to each other. Enough was enough.

The angry red-head, strode through the couples, toward Harry and Hermione.

She kept her gaze focused on them, watching as Harry's hand made little circles on Hermione's back. She was so close.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore!" the singer belted out, "I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and through away the oars forever."

"Forever," Hermione mouthed, gazing into Harry's eyes.

He brought his face down to Hermione's and kissed her, gently. The couple stood in the middle of the dance floor clinging to each other and kissing like the sun would never rise again. Ginny Weasley turned on her heel and fled from the dance floor, running straight into her brother.

"Ron," she gasped, her voice laced with tears.

Ron stared at his best friends as they snogged, deep lines creasing his brow.

"You know what Gin-Bug?" he sighed sadly, "We never should have let them dance."

Harry and Hermione remained locked in their sweet embrace, oblivious to all but each other.

Author's Note:

This was incredibly painful to write. Go easy on me reviewers, I don't usually ship H/Hr. Thank you to KariMalfoy, my dear friend and beta for this fic. I really appreciate your help!

The song lyrics the singer sand are to, "Can't Fight this Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. Did any one get the lyric significance? Ten points to the house of your choice if you get it.

I do not own the song.

I do not own the Porsche that is not sitting in my driveway.

I do not own the computer I'm typing on, that belongs to my parents.

I do not own the house elf that cleans my room; my mom freed my little brother.

I do not own the ship, I'm merely borrowing it.

Please be kind, rewind…err review.


End file.
